¡El campeón de Kalos sere yo!
by Farid Ketchum HN
Summary: Ash Ketchum esta decidió que quien ganara la liga Kalos sera él, pero le surge un rival inesperado. Ash y el son muy competitivos y ninguno dara su brazo a torser, ademas Ash Se reencontrará con el amor de su ompañame a descubrir que destino les espera a nuestros héroes
1. Te volvere a encontrar

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic espero q les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. Agradezco a Starlite 2002 por todo el apoyo y las dudas que supo resolver. Y Muchas gracias a ustedes por estar leyendo esto.

 **Titulo: Mi destino es Ser El Mejor.**

 **Capitulo 1: Te volveré a encontrar**...

Era un día común en ciudad Relieve, Ash se dirigía rumbo a conseguir su octava medalla de gimnasio para al fin poder entrar a la liga Kalos.

—Mejor será apresurarnos no queremos llegar tarde, cuando el gimnasio haya cerrado—dijo Ash ansioso.

Y Ash empezó a correr a toda prisa dejando atrás a sus amigos.

—Clemont, Bonnie mejor será seguir a Ash ya sabemos que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada ni nadie que lo haga cambiar de opinión–dijo Serena apoyando la idea de Ash.

—Chicos espérenme por favor—dijo el Rubio corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

Ash corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un bosque y al ver que ya oscurecía y el día llegaba a su fin.

—Mejor será quedarnos a dormir aquí hoy—dijo el Moreno apenado porque no pudieron llegar a ciudad Relieve.

—Ash tiene razón—dijo Clemont decidido.

—Sera divertido—dijo la Pequeña.

— ¿Que te parece a ti Serena?—dijo Ash intrigado.

—Bien será emocionante—dijo la Pelimiel aparentando entusiasmo, cuando en realidad tenia miedo.

Nadie noto el miedo el miedo a dormir afuera de Serena excepto Clemont.

*Cuando todos estaban durmiendo*

Clemont se acercó a Serena y vio que la Pelimiel estaba llorando profundamente y no podía conciliar el sueño todavía.

—Serena no llores una chica tan linda como tu no debería llorar—dijo apenado el Rubio (Clemont siempre estuvo enamorado de Serena pero tenia miedo de confesar sus sentimientos).

Serena al ver que su amigo se había dado cuenta de que lloraba intento secarse rápido las lágrimas.

—Discúlpame por despertarte no fue mi intención—dijo triste y apenada Serena (Ella siempre vio como un amigo a Clemont, pero a Ash lo vio como algo mas).

—Se que tienes miedo a dormir afuera, por eso me quedare junto a ti hasta que concilies el sueño asiéndote compañía—dijo el rubio decidido.

—Enserio muchas gracias, eres muy amable—dijo la Pelimiel agradecida.

Y así se quedaron hablando hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Antes de dormir a Ash se le notaba muy pensativo.

—Misty me gustaría que estuvieras aqui apoyandome—Aun recuerdo el dia que nos conocimos, tu me salvaste de que me ahogue junto con pikachu, sacandome del agua con caña dde pescar — Aun recuerdo cuando celebramos juntos la captura de mi primer pokémon, el cual fue un caterpie—Aun recuerdo cuando discutias y decias tramposo a Ritchie por ganarme en la liga Kanto—Aun recuerdo cuando me levantaste la mano en señal de orgullo por derrotar a Drake y de esa manera convertirme en el Campeon de la Liga Naranja—Aun recuerdo cuando gritabas de alegría cuando despues de entrenar bastante mi Charizard pudo vencer al Blastoise de Gary y de esa manera clasificar y estar mas cerca de convertirme en el campeón de la liga Jhotho—Aun recuerdo todas las aventuras que viví a tu lado—He sido muy afortunado de conocer una chica tan Linda y Buena como tú—Se que algun dìa nos reencontraremos y no te volveré a dejar ir— Ash Recordaba a aquella chica que le robo el corazón y la recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Despues de llorar un Ash se quedo profundamente dormido.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

Bueno esto es todo amigos espero que les haya encantado y agradecer de nuevo por que lo vale a Starlite 2002 por darme el animo para este fic y no olviden dejar sus reviews .


	2. Te reto¿Aceptas?

_Bueno amigos aqui el capitulo 2 de "Mi destino es ser el mejor"esperó que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews._

 **Capitulo 2: Te reto... ¿Aceptas?**

* Al dia siguiente *

El primero en levantarse fue Ash(Puesto a que no pudo dormir despues de la pesadilla que tuvo).

Y Ash fue a ver a sus amigos para despertarlos.

Y el Moreno se desmayo al ver a Clemont y Serena durmiendo abrazados uno del otro.

Clemont y Serena se despertaron viéndose con miradas sorprendidas y avergonzadas.

—Disculpame Serena me quede dormido mientras hablabamos—Mejor sera levantarme de una vez antes de que nos vean Ash y Bonnie—dijo el Rubio sonrojado.

—Si, sera mejor—gracias por acompañarme anoche—eres un gran amigo, te prometo que te devolvere el favor cuando quieras—Dijo la Pelimiel agradecida y algo sonrojada.

—No sera necesario lo del favor—no tienes por que agradecerme solo hice lo que un amigo deberia hacer—dijo Clemont triste por la palabra amigo que uso Serena para el.

Y de pronto vieron a Ash desmayado en el suelo y ambos supusieron que se habia desmayado por ver los durmiendo juntos.

—Lo llevare a su tienda de dormir, para que piense que todo lo que vio fue un sueño—dijo Clemont divertido.

—Te ayudare a llevarlo—dijo Serena apoyando la idea de Clemont(Serena siempre amo a Ash).

Y asi Clemont se levanto pensando en lo que sucedió anoche con Serena.

—Porque no puedo confesarle mis sentimientos a Serena—Se preguntaba el Rubio.

Y Clemont empezó a hacer el desayuno.

Y luego de unos minutos todos se despertaron y se dirigían a tomar el desayunó

—Soñé un sueño muy raro—Soñé que Clemont y Serena estaban durmiendo juntos—dijo Ash pensativo

Clemont y Serena se rieron y miraron sonrojados.

—¿Y que planes para hoy?—Pregunto el Moreno.

—¿Que te parece una batalla de entrenamiento?—comento Clemont.

—Buena idea Clemont, sera emocionante—Dijo Ash emocionado.

—¿Estan de acuerdo chicas?— preguntaron Clemont y Ash al unísono.

—Si, por supuesto—Respondieron ambas.

—Entonces así sera tu y yo 3 vs 3 y el referí será...—Dijo El rubio.

—Serena—Completaron al unísono.

Entonces nuestros héroes terminaron rápido su desayuno entusiasmados por lo que venia.

Y una vez acabado su desayuno se dio inicio a la batalla.

—Ash Ketchum del pueblo Paleta se enfrenta a Clemont de ciudad Luminalia—anuncio la referí Serena.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	3. Ash vs Clemont (Parte 1)

_Bueno me demore mucho para hacer este cap, pero aqui esta .Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews._

 **Capitulo 3 : Ash vs Clemont ( Una batalla por el prestigio )Parte 1**

—Clemont es bueno pero Ash es mejor—Sin duda esto sera emocionante—Pensaba Serena.

—Tengo que vencer a Ash—No solo para mejorar como entrenador pokémon, si no para quedar bien frente a esa linda chica Rubia—Que hace de referí en la batalla mas importante de mi vida—Pensaba Clemont motivandose a si mismo.

—Clemont es un rival fuerte, ya lo venci una vez y lo volvere a hacer—Yo fuí quien comenzó esto y yo lo acabaré—Esta vez no tendra suerte—Pensaba Ash confiado.

—¡Comienzen!—Anuncio la referí Serena.

—Empezare con uno de mis mejores pokémon, esto sera suficiente—Planeaba Ash en su mente.

—¡Hawlucha ve!—Anuncio Ash.

—Ash usará a Hawlucha...entonces usare a...—Pensaba su estrategia Clemont.

—Ya sé, es hora de demostrar para lo que estas hecho—¡Chespin ve!—Anunció el Rubio.

—Usara a Chespin, esto sera divertido—Pensaba el Moreno.

—Hawlucha usa golpe aéreo—Ordeno Ash.

Hawlucha despego hacia el cielo y descendió con intención de impactar a Chespin.

Clemont estaba muy nervioso por la importancia de la batalla.Y las únicas palabras que pudo articular en el momento fueron:

—Chespin esquivalo—Dijo Clemont desesperado.

Chespin trato de evadirlo pero lamentablemente fue inútil.

Y Hawlucha impacto a Chespin con golpe aéreo.

—¡Chespin!—grito Clemont preocupado.

El pokémon erizo se incorporo lentamente debido al fuerte ataque que sufrio.

Chespin lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Ches Chespin—exclamó este.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien amigo—Ahora contrataca con Látigo cepa—Ordeno su entrenador.

Chespin uso dos Latigos verdes con los cuales le dio pocos golpes a Hawlucha.

—Hawlucha esquivalos—Ordeno Ash.

Hawlucha pudo esquivar 4 de 6 golpes de los látigos de Chespin.

Absolutamente todos los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos por el buen combate que estaban presenciando que acababa de empezar.

—¿Hawlucha estas bien?—le pregunto Ash a su pokémon.

—Hawlucha—exclamo este.

—Ahora atacalo con golpe karate—Ordeno Ash.

—Chespin usa derribo—Ordeno el Rubio.

Los dos ataques colisionaron en el aire y una bola de humo se disperso en el ambiente.

Y todos los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los dos pokémon estaban gravemente heridos.

—¡Hawlucha!—grito desesperado Ash.

—¡Chespin!—exclamo preocupado Clemont.

Ash al ver que Hawlucha se incorporaban mas rapido que Chespin.

—Hawlucha vuela a lo mas a lo mas alto—ordeno Ash.

Clemont se percató de, la orden que dio Ash a Hawlucha.

—Chespin incorporate rápidamente—Ordeno el Rubio.

—Ches Chespin—exclamó este.

—¡Hawlucha usa plancha voladora!—Ordenó Ash.

—Chespin cuidado—exclamo Clemont preocupado.

—¡Atacalo con pin misil!—Ordeno el lider de gimansio.

Y Chespin obedeció al ataque, dejando como resultado del choque de esos ataques otra bola de humo.

Cuando el humo se esparció .Se observo a ambos pokémon noqueados sobre el campo de batalla con espirales en los ojos.

—¡Hawlucha y Chespin no pueden continuar! Es un empate en la primera batalla—Sentencio la referí Serena.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	4. Ash vs Clemont (Parte 2)

_Bueno amigos aqui el Cap 4 de "Mi destino es ser el mejor" , se que me demore un siglo pero bueno aqui esta espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus valiosísimos reviews._

 ** _Cap 4 : Ash vs Clemont (Una batalla por el prestigio) Parte 2._**

En el ambiente hubo un silencio absoluto debido al asombro de los espectadores.

Ambos entrenadores guardaron sus pokémon en sus respectivas pokebolas.

—Hawlucha diste una excelente batalla—Ash felicitó a su preciado pokémon.

—Chespin lo hiciste muy bien amigo—Toma un merecido descanso —le dijo Clemont a su pokemon erizo.

— Clemont dio una excelente batalla, sin duda tendre que esforzarme mas en la siguiente— reflexionaba el moreno.

—No esperaba menos de Ash— Discurría el Rubio.

—¡Bunnelby, tu puedes!—Clemont lanzó la pokeball la cual se abrió liberando al Pokémon.

—¡Vamos Pikachu!—Ash con entusiasmo.

A lo que el pokemon rata electrica respondió—pika, pika—en señal de alegría.

—Pikachu usa portazo— Grito su entrenador.

—Bunnelby esquivalo—ordeno Clemont

—ahora Pikachu atacalo con ataque rápido.

Dicho ataque afectó a Bunnelby, ya que fue inútil esquivarlo.

—¡Bunnelby!—grito preocupado—¿estas bien?.

Bunnelby lo miro con una sonrisa, gesto que dio por entendido que se encontraba en buen estado.

—Bunnelby usa doble patada ya.

—Pikachu usa doble equipo, para evadir el ataque.

En el campo aparecieron muchas copias de este, a las cuales Bunnelby atacó.

—Excelente, ahora usa Bola voltio.

Dicho ataque hirió a Bunnelby.

—Bunnelby—Grito Clemont preocupado —¿estas bien?

Bunnelby se levanto en señal de afirmacion a la pregunta de su entrenador.

—Bunnelby usa Excavar.

—Pikachu usa tacleada de voltios, antes de que Bunnelby este bajo tierra .

—Bunnelby hazlo rápido.

Pikachu se cargo de electricidad y corrió para impactar a Bunnelby.

Bunnelby termino de excavar antes de que Pikachu concluyera su ataque.

Pikachu fallo, impactandose con un árbol que se encontraba atras de Bunnelby, quedando este muy débil.

—Ahora es el momento ¡Usa terremoto.

El campo de batalla que era un bosque empezó a temblar.

Los rayos del sol y el azul del cielo indicaban que era ya medio dia y la batalla no daba muestras de concluir.

Pikachu resultó muy afectado por el ataque .

El pokemon amarillo se puso de pie, a lo que Ash ordeno.

—¡Vamos Pikachu tu puedes, usa impactrueno.

—Bunnelby esquivalo y usa agua lodosa.

Dicha orden salio efectiva, dejando a Pikachu casi derrotado y a Clemont a puertas de conseguir la victoria.

El pokemon rata-electrica se logro incorporar después de un largo esfuerzo .

—Bunnelby rematalo con derribo.

—Pikachu cola de hierro.

Pikachu no hizo caso a Ash y se quedo ahí parado, sosteniendose con sus dos pequeñas piernas y jadeando por la boca, en señal de agotamiento físico.

El pokemon conejo tomo impulso y se acerco a gran velocidad con intensión de impactar a Pikachu.

Pero de pronto Pikachu respondió con un fuerte impacto que se escucho en todo el bosque y mas aun con el eco de los arboles.

Pikachu había esperado el momento preciso para concluir el ataque.

—si—grito Ash en señal de alegría—justo como lo entrenamos.

—Fue increíble como Ash saco ese ataque justo en el momento preciso — Discurría Clemont preocupado.

Clemont al ver que Bunnelby ya estaba de pié, ordeno.

—Esto es todo, usa Bomba lodo. —Ordeno Clemont confiado con la victoria .

—Pikachu tu puedes,usa Trueno ya.

El ataque de Bunnelby se lanzo primero ,por la fuerza del ataque se creo una bola de humo.

Al parecer el ataque de Bunnelby impacto a Pikachu ,pero de pronto un fuerte trueno daño a Bunnelby mostrando a Pikachu dentro del agujero que Bunnelby excarvo.

En ese momento todos los espectadores impactados de la emoción de ese tremendo combate que se realizaba, entendieron que era lo que habia sucedido.

Resulta que Pikachu se protegió en el hoyo que Bunnelby habia excarvado, de esta manera evadió Bomba lodo, ataque que hubiera sido terminal para Pikachu.

Cuando Bunnelby uso bomba lodo, pensando que había herido a Pikachu, este salio del hoyo obedeciendo la orden de Ash, la cual fue un trueno devastador que termino con la batalla, dejando a Bunnelby noqueado y fuera de combate con espirales en los ojos.

Y de esa manera Clemont perdio la victoria que la tenia en la palma de su mano, quedando este boqui-abierto y triste por el resultado.

—Bunnelby no puede continuar el ganador es Pikachu—Sentencio la referí Serena, dando por terminada la segunda batalla .


	5. Ash vs Clemont (Parte 3)

_Hola a todos estoy de vuelta se que no publicaba hace un buen tiempo por que estuve trabajando en otro bueno aqui esta espero que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar ¿Que creen que pase con la amistad de Ash y Clemont? y gracias por darse un tiempo para leer mi fic._

 **Cap 4 : Ash vs Clemont ( Una batalla por el prestigio ) Parte 3**

Clemont vio a Serena y rápidamente cambio totalmente su animo: de tristeza a orgullo .

—Ash esta tercera batalla dare todo de mi y no permitire que vuelva a perder, asi que estas listo para caer derrotado.

—No, no lo estoy porque no perdere, la palabra perder no existe en mi vocabulario.

—¡Luxray ve!—anuncio Clemont.

—¡Greninja, da lo mejor de ti!— se dirigió a su pokemon sapo-ninja con una sonrisa.

—Wow, Ash usara a greninja, sin duda me esforzarse más en este combate— Analizaba el Lider de gimnasio.

—Greninja usa hidropulso—Señalo con su dedo índice a Luxray, atacalo ahora.

—Luxray esquivalo—lo miro fijamente y después de intentar logro esquivar el ataque, lanzado por su rival—Muy bien ¡Ahora contraataca con mordisco!.

El ataque de Luxray salio efectivo, dañando a su rival .

 _Suena la opening de pokemon xy_

—Muy bien, ahora usa chispazo.

El pokemon león electrico obedeció la orden dada por su entrenador. Siendo efectiva esta,hiriendo aun mas a greninja.

—Amigo ¿estas bien?—le pregunto a su compañero .El cual respondio con una sonrisa—Me alegro,que te encuentres bien ¡ahora ataca con puas! — Y terminalo con tajo umbrio.

El Pokémon sapo-ninja acertó el ataque dirigido a su rival,quedando este débil debido al ataque.

—¿Luxray te encuentras bien?—preguntó preocupado el rubio.

El Pokémon león eléctrico respondió con un rugido a su entrenador.

Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien, ahora usa rayo.

Greninja esquivalo y usa pulso de agua ya! —Ordeno el Moreno .

El pokemon de Ash logro esquivar el ataque y lanzo una bola de agua con intencion de herir a Luxray. Pero este logro esquivarla tambien.

—Uff, estuvo cerca, tenemos desventaja por tipo, ese ataque nos hubiera dañado demasiado.

Pero de pronto Ash y greninja coordinaron sus emociones y sentimientos y sucedió la sincroevolucion.

Ash y greninja se unieron formando a Greninja-Ash, cosa que no intimido a Clemont.

Ash y Clemont se miraron fijamente por unos cortos segundos confirmando que este ultimo combate entre Greninja y Luxray seria épico y muy complicado y ambos sonrieron y dijeron al unísono ¡No pienso perder!

Y de nuevo ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Greninja-Ash usa pulso de agua.

—Luxray usa rayo.

Ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire y rapidamente greninja-Ash se acerco a Luxray para atacarlo con tajo umbrio pero no pudo realizar su ataque ya que Luxray lo impacto con un cabezazo.

Ya conozco esa estrategia Ash y esta vez no te funcionara —dijo Clemont sonriendo.

—Usa chispazo Luxray.

—Esquivalo greninja-Ash y Usa agua lodosa— Ash con orgullo—haslo ya!.

—Esquivalo y arremetelo con tacleada.

El pokemon león eléctrico obedecio la orden del rubio pero cuando estuvo apunto de impactar a greninja, Ash dijo.

—Ahora usa tajo umbrio y terminalo con burbuja.

La orden de Ash salio exitosa dañando a Luxray.

Ahora acaba lo con hidrobomba —dijo Ash.

¡No!—grito desesperado Clemont—Esquivalo Luxray.

Pero la ultima orden fue inútil.

—¡Luxray no!—replicó desesperado, asustado y triste.

—Vamos Luxray tu puedes levántate, no te rindas, el combate recien empieza—Le decia Clemont tratando de animar a su compañero.

—No volveré a perder contra Ash ya lo hice cuando me reto por la medalla de gimnasio, pero esa vez no tenía tanta importancia como la tiene ahora.

Tengo que ganar si o si por la chica que me observa de referí—pensaba Clemont obligandose a ganar

Luxray se encontraba tirado en el suelo e inmóvil, todos lo observaban asombrados.

Pero derrepente un ruido retumbo en todo el bosque Greninja-Ash habia caido al suelo debido al agotamiento físico.

De este modo los pokemon de Ash y Clemont se encontraban rendidos en el suelo.

Ambos amigos y ahora rivales deseaban que el encuentro llegase a su fin para poder llevar a sus pokemon al centro pokemon para curarles las heridas.

Despues de un extenso tiempo de darles apoyo los entrenadores a sus pokemon lograron que ambos pokemon se incorporaran lentamente.

Ambos pokemon se dirigieron al centro del campo de batalla y se miraron fijamente por un corto tiempo en señal de reto que ninguno daría el brazo a torser y regresaron a sus respectivas ubicaciones.

Clemont fue mas rápido y dijo.

—Luxray terminemos con esto usa bola electrica ya!—grito Clemont.

El pokemon realizo el ataque devastador si no hubiese sido por lo lento que se efectuó el movimiento por lo tan cansado que estaba.

—Greninja-Ash Esquivalo —dijo Ash.

Lo logro esquivar a pesar de lo lento que se movio.

—Excelente ahora usa pulso de agua.

—¡No! Luxray esquivalo—dijo el Rubio Preocupado prediciendo el peor resultado a su favor.

Luxray no pudo esquivar el movimiento a tiempo.

Pero de repente. Luxray se ponia lentamente de pie cosa que nadie se imaginaba que sucedería.

Ash al observar esto ordeno rápidamente.

—Greninja-Ash termina el combate con shuriguen de agua!

Clemont observó a Ash con una mirada de tristeza profunda y con unos ojos con lagrimas.

Ash observo a Clemont que tambien lo miraba y con el dolor de su corazon pronuncio las siguientes palabras.

—Acabalo ya!

Clemont agacho la mirada en señal de tristeza y mas de una lagrima se derramaron en el suelo del bosque. El ya sabía que el combate habia llegado a su fin.

 _Poco a poco la musica se iba acabando hasta que se quedo en completo silencio_

Greninja uso shuriguen de agua e impacto a luxray dejándolo inconciente y por ende terminando el combate y posicionando a Ash como el vencedor de la batalla y dueño de todo el prestigio.

—Luxray ya no puede continuar—Sentencio la referí Serena—El ganador es Ash de pueblo Paleta.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	6. ¿Que le pasa a Clemont?

_**Hola a todos les saluda su amigo AshHeaven2002 ,no olviden dejar sus sugerencias para el siguiente cap**_ **.**

 **Cap 6 : ¿Que le pasa a Clemont?**

Muchas emociones pasaron por mi cabeza desde Alegria a Triztesa, alegria por mi amigo que apesar de una intensa batalla supo sobreponerse y triztesa por que no pude demostrarle a Serena que puedo ser mejor que Ash.

—Estuve a punto de vencer a Ash, como logre perder, si di todo de mi—pensaba Clemont arrodillado en el campo de batalla segundos despues de terminar la pelea.

—Lo hicieron muy bien los dos, ¿Clemont te pasa algo?—Pregunto preocupada la pelimiel .

Clemont se seco las lagrimas ,se puso de pie y le respondio a su amiga .

—No, no me pasa nada ,Linda .

Clemont se acerco a Ash y le dijo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien querido amigo, gano el mejor, te felicito heres un gran entrenador y proximo campeon de Kalos.

Clemont le extendio la diestra a Ash, el cual correspondio el gesto y ambos se dieron un fuerte estrechon de manos .

Clemont se dirigia al bosque, cuando Serena dijo.

—Ire tras el—Serena preocupada.

—Dejalo necesita pensar sobre el combate que tuvimos—Ash deteniendo a Serena.

—¿Estas seguro que es por eso Ash?—pregunto preocupada la pequena .

—Si lo vi en su rostro cuando nos dimos la mano.

Mientras con Clemont

Sigue retumbando ese pensamiento en mi mente. Se que a la proxima te derrotare Ash Ketchum.

Sin darse cuenta Clemont estaba muy adentro del bosque y ya empezaba a oscurecer.

—Me sentare en esta roca y pensare mejor las cosas.

Ese pensamiento seguia retumbando por mi cabeza y no lo podia detener.

—Serena ahora ve a Ash superior a mi, ya que me vencio, pero como pude perder si estuve tan cerca de derrotarlo .

—Pero la siguiente vez sera diferente, a la siguiente te derrotare a Ash.

El rubio repetia esas palabras una y otra vez.

—El primer paso que tomare para derrotarte sera, entrenar, y que mejor que hacerlo ahora.

Entonces el rubio se dispuso a sacar de su bolsillo sus pokebolas y luego solto a sus pokemon .

—Vamos chicos debemos entrenar, salgan todos—dijo emocionado el rubio.

Y haci sin darse cuenta se quedaron entrenando hasta muy tarde.

Mientras finalizaban el entrenamiento, se escucho un ruido extrano y Clemont se acerco a observar con mucho temor .

Pero derrepente le salto algo que lo deje muy asombrado.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	7. Un nuevo amigo y una épica batalla doble

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "Mi destino es ser el mejor" les saluda su amigo AshKetchum2002, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar._

 ** _Cap 7 : Un nuevo amigo y una épica batalla doble._**

Clemont se acerco a ver que era el extraño ruido y se dio con una gran sorpresa .

Era un pequeño y sucio growlithe.

Parecia que el destino lo habia tratado muy mal y la vida lo habia golpeado mucho. Estaba abandonado y con mucho frio y hambre. Se le notaba muy debil y devastado.

—¿Oye growlithe estas bien?—Pregunto Clemont curioso.

—Grow—Rugió el pequeño pokémon.

—Te llevare conmigo y te curare las heridas.—Le respondio el rubio

Con Ash, Serena y Bonnie

—¿Chicos no creen que Clemont se esta demorando bastante?—dijo Serena preocupada.

—Si, ya es muy tarde ¿Que estara haciendo? —dijo Ash intrigado.

—Lo ire a buscar—dijo Serena decida.

Con Clemont y Growlithe

Clemont cargo a Growlithe en sus hombros y se dispuso a llevarlo al centro pokemon.

Cuando derrepente Serena aparecio de entre los arboles.

—Hola Clemont, estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿Que estabas haciendo?

—Hola Serena, estaba entrenando un poco. Mira es un growlithe esta herido y sucio parece que lo abandonaron—Le respondió Clemont.

—Huy que pena, vamos al centro pokemon a curarlo—dijo Serena preocupada.

Estaban conversando cuando derrepente unas voces se escucharon.

—Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

-Y mas vale que teman, pero nose asombren.

¡El equipo rocket!-Dijimos todos al unísono.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-dijo Jessie

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-dijo James.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas.

-Jessie.

-Y Jamememes.

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

-¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

-!Wobbuffet!

—El equipo Rocket—dijo Clemont enfadado.

—¿Que quieren aqui?—pregunto enojada Serena.

—Queremos a pikachu, un momento pikachu no esta ni el mocoso.

—Al parecer interrumpimos a unos tortolos. —Dijo Jessie.

—Si que si—Completaron Meowth y James.

Clemont y Serena se miraron y posteriormente se sonrojaron.

—Entonces capturemos a ese Growlithe—Meowth entusiasta.

—Muy buena idea—completaron Jessie y James al unísono.

—Inkay ve!

—Gourgeist tu puedes!

Dijeron James y Jessie respectivamente.

—Chespin ve!

—Pancham ve!

Pancham usa cabezazo con Inkay—Dijo la rubia.

—Chespin usa latigo cepa con Gourgeist.

—Esquivalo Gourgeist.

—Inkay usa rayo confuso con pancham.

El cabezazo hirió a Inkay pero Pancham fue víctima de rayo confuso.

Pancham estaba muy confuso que no obedecía las ordenes de Serena.

—Inkay, Hiperayo con Pancham.

El ataque estaba apunto de darle a Pancham, pero Chespin se metio y el salio impactado.

—¿Clemont por que lo hiciste?.

—Era lo mejor.

—Chespin vamos tu puedes —Gritaba el rubio.

—Gourgeist usa bola sombra con Pancham.

El pokemon de Jessie obedecio la orden e impacto a Pancham.

Pancham y Chespin estaban tendidos en el suelo, estaban muy debiles.

—Pancham usa giro rapido con Gourgeist.

—Chespin usa pin misil con Gourgeist.

Ambos ataques dañaron hasta debilitar a Gourgeist.

—Oh no —Exclamó Jessie. ¡Wobbuffet acabalos! .

—Usa psiquico con Pancham—Ordenó Jessie

—Usa Psicorayo con Chespin—Ordeno James.

Ambos ataques dañaron a los pokemon a los cuales estaba dirigido.

Pancham fue debilitado mientras que Chespin estaba muy debil pero no se negaba a perder.

—¡Pancham! —Grito preocupada Serena .

—Chespin fue el que entreno mas de todos. Los demas estan debilitados de tanto entrenar—Dijo Clemont preocupado.

—Pancham regresa, Braixen tu puedes.

—Braixen usa lanzallamas con Inkay.

—Inkay esquivalo– grito James

Inkay no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y fue muy dañado por el ataque.

—Ahora Chespin termínalo con Tacleada.

El ataque de Chespin termino debilitando a Inkay, pero luego de esto Chespin cayo al suelo noqueado.

—Chespin regresa.

—Inkay regresa.

Dijeron Clemont y James al mismo tiempo.

—Oh no ,Chespin era el ultimo pokemon que tenia tendre que usar a growlinsndxa pesar de su estado—pensaba el rubio preocupado.

—¡Growlithe ve!

—El mocoso usara a ese growlithe que queremos.

—Chimuelo ve —Dijo James.

—Usa arañazo con Growlithe.

—Braixen llamarada con Meowth¡ ya! —interrumpió Serena.

El ataque daño a Meowth, impidiendo que arañazo afecte al debil Growlithe

—¡Casi me rostizo!—Grito asustado meowth.

—Growlithe usa derribada —ordeno Clemont.

—Wobbuffet usa hiperayo con braixen—ordeno Jessie.

Ambos ataques dañaron a los pokemon a los cuales estaban destinados .

Braixen y Meowth resultaron muy heridos.

—Growlithe Usa Fuego faustuo con Wobbuffet.

—Wobbuffet esquivalo— grito Jessie.

El ataque no pudo ser esquivado y termino debilitando a Wobbuffet.

—¡Wobbuffet no! —Grito Jessie.

—No te preocupes yo terminare esto —interrumpió James—Acaba a Growlithe con garra metal.

Meowth obedecio la orden y una enorme bola de humo cubrió todo el campo.

Todos se notaban anciosos por ver si growlithe ya estaba debilitado.

Pero cuando el humo se disperso habia un pokemon noqueado en el campo pero no era Growlithe si no Braixen.

Resulta que Braixen se interpuso en el ataque devastador de Meowth, por orden de Serena. Salvando asi a Growlithe.

—Gracias— le dijo Clemont a Serena.

—De nada era lo que tenia que hacer, pero ahora acaba con Meowth y el equipo rocket .

—Ok lo hare—Dijo decidido—Usa Bola ignea Growlithe.

—¡Noooo!

El ataque impacto a Meowth, Jessie y James.

—El equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez... —Gritaron estos al ser enviados a lo lejos volando.

—Muy bien Clemont.

—Todo se lo debo a Growlithe.

—Eres muy fuerte, me sorprende tu perseverancia y dedicación.

—¿Growlithe quieres venir con nosotros? —Le pregunto Clemont.

—Grow—respondio el pokémon devastado.

—Que bien—dijo Clemont—Pokeball ve!.

Clemont saco de su bolsillo una pokeball y la lanzo contra Growlithe.

La pokeball dio 1...2...3 y Growlithe fue capturado por Clemont.

—Increíble —dijeron Clemont y Serena al unísono.

—Ahora lo debemos llevar al centro pokemon—dijo Serena.

—Si y mejor, vamos rapido—Respondio Clemont.

Con el equipo Rocket

—¿Y ahora como vajamos de aqui?—Pregunto preocupado Meowth.

Ellos estaban en la cima de unos arboles.

—¿Meowth no sabes vuelo? —Pregunto Jessie.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	8. Adios amigos

Hola a todos les saluda su amigo Farid Ketchum HN , aqui les traigo una actualizacion de esta estupenda historia no olviden dejar sus asombrosos reviews.

 **Cap 8 : Adios amigos**

-Serena, te agradezco por venir a buscarme.

-No es nada Clemont, pero porque te pusiste asi?

-Porque siempre me senti inferior que Ash , siento que el es mejor en todo. Y quiero entrenar para algun dia vencerlo en su propio juego .

-No es asi Clemont , Ash es bueno en las batallas pokemon , pero tu eres muy bueno en otras cosas.

-¿Como en que? - Clemont algo enojado.

-En hacerme feliz - Dijo Serena con voz imponente .

Estas ultimas palabras dejaron el ambiente en un total silencio , tanto que solo se escuchaba el resonar de los arboles , los pasos de algunos pokemon, el ambiente estaba calmado pero con un silencio incomodo.

Que se rompio cuando Clemont tomo la palabra.

-Serena me voy de ciudad Relieve, desde hoy me dedicare a entrenar dia y noche hasta vencer a Ash.

-¿Hablas en serio Clemont ?

-Si Serena.

Se notaba la tristeza en el rostro de ambos que ya habian llegado al centro pokemon.

-Clemont , nos preocupamos muchisimo .

-Si disculpame Ash , Te felicito amigo.

-Hola hermanito - los interrumpio Bonnie .

-Hola Bonnie- respondio Clemont con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tomemos asiento , les quiero informar algo. Me voy de esta ciudad voy a recorrer Kalos yo solo.

Ash y Bonnie se quedaron sorprendidos y tristes.

-Quiero entrenar para volverme mas fuerte- completo el rubio.

-Lo entendemos Clemont-le respondio Ash .

-¿Cuando empezaras tu viaje?-le pregunto Bonnie.

\- Mañana partire.

-Esta bien- le respondieron.

Todos esa noche estuvieron melancolicos y apenados porque sabian que su equipo ya se destruia.

*Al dia siguiente *

Clemont se levanto primero y dispuso a hacer su maleta de viaje.

Pero alguien lo interrumpio.

 **Suena la musica de fondo.**

 **(Naufragio de los oceanos-Daniel F)**

-Clemont no dejare que te vayas- le dijo Serena.

-No , porque?-dijo Clemont enojado.

-Porque te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti ni mucho menos perderte.

Clemont se quedo sorprendido no lo podia creer la chica que siempre amo por la que hizo todo esto se le declaraba , realmente era precioso ese momento. Muy hermoso para ser cierto .

Clemont la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo.

-Tu amas a Ash todos lo saben y ahora vienes aqui y me mientes que te pasa pense que eramos amigos , me mientes para que despues te vayas con el - Dijo Clemont furioso y triste.

Serena se quedo paralizada y asombrada. Despues de unos minutos las lagrimas brotaron y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente .

Clemont vio esto y se dispuso a salir rapido de ahi , pues le partia el alma haber hecho llorar a su amiga .

-Lo siento mucho Serena.

Dicha estas palabras Clemont se dispuso ha despedirse de Ash y su hermana . Que se encontraban a lo lejos por lo qe no vieron nada de lo que paso.

-Adios Ash , regresare y te cobrare la revancha ,hasta ese dia cuidate mucho amigo.

-Ok amigo asi sera- Le dijo Ash dandole un apreton de manos.

-Adios Bonnie muy pronto regresare cuidate mucho , a la siguiente semana resives tu primer pokemon , espero que sean grandes amigos.

-Adios Hermanito y si lo seremos .

-Adios amigos , despidase por mi de Serena.

-Adios- dijo Clemont .

Pero derrepente Serena llego corriendo y dijo.

-Yo ire contigo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-No Serena tengo que hacerme fuerte yo solo.

-No me importa lo que digas ire contigo porque hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar.

-Ok -Dijo Clemont porque sabia que habia ciertas cosas que arreglar.

Adios amigos -dijero Clemont y Serena al unisono

-Adios-les respondieron Ash y Bonnie mientras que Clemont y Serena se alejaban.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


End file.
